1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable temperature control device and more particularly pertains to reducing and conserving energy and fuel consumption of appliances used for heating and maintaining the temperature of liquid/water, such as water heaters, boilers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of programmable thermostats of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, programmable thermostats of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing energy consumption are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a programmable temperature control device that allows reducing and conserving energy and fuel consumption of appliances used for heating and maintaining the temperature of liquid/water, such as water heaters, boilers and the like.
In this respect, the programmable temperature control device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing and conserving energy and fuel consumption of appliances used for heating and maintaining the temperature of liquid/water, such as water heaters, boilers and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved programmable temperature control device which can be used for reducing and conserving energy and fuel consumption of appliances used for heating and maintaining the temperature of liquid/water, such as water heaters, boilers and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.